Guérir
by kitsu34
Summary: Epilogue et fin de Coeur de verre. Sanzo se remet de son amour malheureux et s'ouvre à Gokû.


Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : Sanzo x Gokû

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! La chanson non plus ! Elle est à Florent Pagny, un chanteur que je n'aime pas particulièrement d'habitude, mais les paroles de cette chanson m'ont interpellé et j'ai trouvé qu'elles collaient parfaitement avec ce que je voulais…

Note : Je reviens avec beaucoup de craintes et d'inquiétudes sur Saiyuki. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop catastrophique… En plus, c'est une songfic, alors que c'est dur et qu'en plus il y a des auteurs si doués qui en font des sublimes (Sévéya !) Bon, on verra ce que cela donne…

Ce texte est une séquelle à ma fic Cœur de verre mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre.

Spéciale dédicace pour Sévéya et Lysanea qui m'ont encouragé à continuer d'écrire. Merci de tous vos gentils compliments et encouragements.

Guérir

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond craquelé, à la peinture fissurée et sale. Sans se tourner, il savait. Il sentait la chaleur de ce énième corps anonyme, à côté de lui.

Il avait recommencé, avait cherché encore cette chaleur nécessaire, qui absorbait pendant quelques heures le vide et le froid installés en lui depuis si longtemps.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi à la dérive ? Il ne savait plus.

Il alluma une clope avec des gestes mécaniques, sans âme.

C'était ce qu'il était dorénavant, une machine, brisée, en morceaux.

Il était en miettes, toujours plus ténues, toujours plus légères, depuis ce jour vide où il était revenu à la souffrance et à la vie, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Depuis ce jour, où sur un lit d'herbe sèche, lorsque son souffle et sa vie s'amenuisaient et lui promettaient enfin le repos, il avait entendu ces mots maudits « J'ai décidé d'aimer à nouveau. Pardon. »

Depuis ce jour blanc où son cœur s'était brisé dans le calme paisible d'une vieille grange. En silence, comme tout ce qui faisait sa vie, secrète et douloureuse, cachée aux yeux de tous.

Il savait depuis des années que ce jour viendrait, celui où il faudrait renoncer, apprendre à continuer sans lui.

Oublier.

Et guérir.

_Guérir_

_D'un amour que l'on sait mort_

_D'un corps coulé dans son corps_

Tout ce temps, et il ne parvenait pas à oublier, à continuer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il s'abîmait toujours plus dans l'autodestruction.

Comme s'il voulait se punir de l'avoir perdu.

En réalité, parce que cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Il n'avait pas été capable de lui ouvrir son être à temps, pas été capable de prendre le risque de souffrir pour lui.

Pas été capable de prendre le risque d'être heureux, de connaître l'amour et la tendresse. Et de l'aimer.

Alors il punissait son esprit et sa chair. Il s'étourdissait dans les bras d'inconnus, de passage, sans racines et sans but.

Comme lui.

Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, après tout.

_Guérir_

_Se perdre en des lits moches et sales_

_Pour juste un peu de réconfort_

Le corps anonyme de sa nuit remua contre lui et un bras musclé vint se nouer autour de sa taille. Il eut un haut le cœur en sentant la peau rêche sur son corps.

Il était pathétique, vraiment. Essayer d'oublier un homme en couchant avec tout ce qui passait à portée de main.

Où était passée sa fierté, cet orgueil si particulier qui le définissait ? Est-ce qu'il était encore lui ?

Il prenait un plaisir pervers et douloureux à contempler sa déchéance. Au moins, il savait pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait choisi…

Les larmes coulèrent en silence sur sa joue blanche tandis que l'homme dans son lit se réveillait et laissait courir ses mains sur lui. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir, contempler ce visage indifférent et hostile.

Aussitôt sur ses paupières closes apparurent des yeux de grenat sombres et intenses et un sourire ravageur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir et ravala ses sanglots tandis que l'homme le prenait à nouveau.

Ça faisait si mal…

_Guérir,_

_ça fait mal_

Dire qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui permettre autre chose qu'un bras passé nonchalamment autour de ses épaules. Qu'il n'avait jamais goûté sa bouche, sa peau.

Qu'il n'avait jamais pu humer son parfum sur sa propre peau.

Dire qu'il n'avait jamais soupiré son prénom…

Alors qu'aujourd'hui il ne comptait plus les bras, les mains sur son corps, ni les prénoms qu'il oubliait si vite puisque aucun n'était le sien…

Ce prénom interdit pour lui, qui l'avait marqué au fer rouge, à jamais.

Gojyo…

_Guérir_

_De ces bras secs qu'on élague_

_De ce prénom comme un tag_

Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi avait-il écouté Hakkai et Gokû, puisqu'au fond ça n'avait servi à rien ?

Il aurait dû les envoyer au diable, comme il savait si bien faire, avant.

Il aurait dû partir tout simplement, avant de s'abîmer si complètement et de se retrouver seul, enfoncé si profondément dans le gouffre de la solitude, que, comme au fond de la mer, plus aucun son ni aucune lumière ne parvient.

Ils lui avaient menti, tous les deux.

Hakkai lui avait dit que la douleur s'effacerait, se ferait plus douce avec le temps, jusqu'à se dissoudre et ne laisser qu'une mélancolie ténue.

Il lui avait promis qu'un jour quelqu'un ramasserait les débris de son cœur de verre pour les ressouder. Et que ce jour-là, il serait heureux d'avoir tenu bon.

Sauf que ce jour n'était jamais venu. Et qu'il y avait des chances, vu son état, qu'il ne vienne jamais.

Et Gokû lui avait promis de ne jamais le laisser, de vivre pour lui, et d'être là quand il irait mieux.

Mais Gokû avait menti, et l'avait abandonné à son tour, lassé de l'attendre et de le voir se détruire.

Il se rappelait encore de la colère et de la déception dans les yeux d'or quand le saru s'était détourné en lui reprochant sa faiblesse et son comportement, son enveloppe vide de chrysalide abandonnée.

_Guérir_

_Se foutre des gens qui vous en veulent_

_D'être plus vide qu'un terrain vague_

Il avait tout perdu. Il était à nouveau seul sur la route, droite et déserte, une route dont la distance se réduisait à mesure qu'il se noyait dans la détresse et perdait pied. La route vers la fin, dont il voyait de plus en plus distinctement l'horizon.

Encore une route vers l'ouest, mais sans jeep et sans compagnons cette fois.

D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, avait-il seulement fait ce voyage avec eux ou bien n'avait-il fait que marcher à côté d'eux ?

N'avait-il pas toujours été seul depuis la mort de son maître ?

_Guérir se fait seul_

Oui, la solitude et la folie avaient toujours été son unique lot, depuis.

Il avait simplement rêvé. Un beau rêve, vraiment, avec des yeux et des cheveux de pourpre. Un rêve où le nous semblait possible…

_Se fait seul_

L'homme se leva, repu et satisfait.

Il ne le regarda pas se rhabiller et quitter la pièce sans se retourner. Il n'entendit pas ses pas décroître dans l'escalier et disparaître.

Il était loin, déjà, de tout cela. Perdu en lui-même, à l'abri.

Au bout d'un instant atemporel il se leva à son tour et s'habilla avant de descendre dans la salle commune de l'hôtel.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux gens présents dans la pièce, évitant soigneusement les couples. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Ça faisait trop mal.

Il n'arrivait pas à continuer, à repartir.

Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui avait été et à ce qui aurait peut-être pu être si seulement il avait baissé sa garde et réussi à ouvrir son cœur à temps…

Il avait tellement de regrets, tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé avoir dites, avoir faites.

Si seulement…

_Guérir,_

_Les yeux rivés sur sa plaie_

_Des remords qu'on se refait_

« -Sanzo… »

La voix le tira brutalement de ses pensées et le ramena des mois en arrière, à l'époque où il était encore un être humain répondant à ce nom.

Il leva la tête et regarda d'un air hébété la personne qui se tenait en face de lui, debout, et le regardait d'un air infiniment triste.

Gokû. Il était revenu le chercher. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Soudain, sous le regard d'or souffrant, il prit brusquement conscience de ce qu'il était devenu. Il s'en rendit compte avec une acuité humiliante et douloureuse.

Et en le regardant, il vit un autre visage se superposer, un visage lié à celui de Gokû. Et la souffrance le traversa à nouveau, vive et aiguë, aussi blanche et violente qu'avant.

Il pâlit sous la douleur et ferma les yeux, horrifié de les sentir s'humidifier. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant le saru. Il était déjà bien assez misérable comme cela.

Mais il eut beau tenter de les retenir, bientôt les perles brûlantes dévalèrent ses joues livides et glissèrent jusqu'à son menton.

Il sentit Gokû s'agenouiller devant lui et une main douce vint caresser les humides coulées sur sa peau.

_Guérir_

_Et regarder le venin doucement_

_S'inoculer à jamais_

« Sanzo… Regarde dans quel état tu es… »

La voix était emplie de tristesse mais aussi de tendresse et d'amour. Il rouvrit les yeux et soutint le regard d'or.

Gokû se leva et l'attrapa par le bras, lui intimant l'ordre de se lever. Il ne résista pas et le suivit docilement jusqu'à l'étage, dans une chambre.

Le saru le fit entrer dans la salle de bain et le déshabilla sans tenir compte de ses faibles protestations. En fin de compte, Sanzo se laissa faire.

Gokû le doucha et lui lava les cheveux, navré de voir dans quel état se trouvait cette belle chevelure dorée qui l'avait si souvent fasciné lorsque le soleil jouait avec les mèches lumineuses à l'avant de la jeep.

Puis il entreprit de les couper un peu pour leur redonner une forme.

Quand il eut terminé, il se redressa et s'éloigna, contemplant d'un air satisfait son œuvre. Au moins, Sanzo était propre et convenablement vêtu et coiffé.

Mais il avait toujours ce regard vide. Ses magnifiques yeux d'améthyste semblaient sans âme, comme ce soir de dispute où il lui avait reproché de se complaire dans sa tristesse et sa souffrance sans penser à ceux qui l'aimaient.

Il pensait qu'après autant de temps, il aurait réussi à surmonter cette mélancolie noire qui l'étouffait et l'enveloppait comme un suaire.

Il s'était trompé.

_Guérir,_

_prend du temps_

Il le regarda longtemps, avidement. Il lui avait tellement manqué, depuis ce jour atroce où il lui avait craché ces mots terribles au visage.

Il lui avait pourtant promis d'être là pour lui, de ne jamais l'abandonner, même s'il ne devait jamais l'aimer en retour.

Et il n'avait pas menti. Il le pensait toujours ; il serait là pour son soleil, même si celui-ci ne brûlait pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas menti.

Il n'avait juste pas pensé que cela ferait aussi mal de le voir se détruire. Il s'était attendu à le voir se replier sur lui et refuser de le laisser entrer dans son cercle intérieur. A ce qu'il s'échappe encore plus du monde des êtres vivants.

A ça, il était près. A force de patience et d'amour, il aurait réussi à le ramener.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir se punir, se déchirer avec autant d'acharnement jusqu'à la déchéance totale, l'exclusion des ordres bouddhiques.

Il avait essayé de l'atteindre, mais il était inaccessible. Hors de sa portée.

Et il avait craint de le perdre, de ne plus pouvoir jamais le toucher. Devant ce visage vide aux yeux morts qui ne contemplaient plus que sa propre destruction, il avait eut atrocement peur.

Une peur sans précédent. Une peur qui lui tordait les entrailles et lui étreignait la gorge. Celle de le voir se perdre à jamais dans sa folie intérieure pour fuir la souffrance et guérir à jamais de tout.

_Guérir_

_Pour s'éviter le pire_

_Guérir_

_De vouloir toujours guérir_

Alors, il avait hurlé sa souffrance et crié son désespoir, pour déchirer ce suaire qui l'ensevelissait et le coupait du monde des vivants pour l'entraîner dans la folie.

Et il avait touché juste. Il lui avait fait encore plus mal, il le savait. Mais lui restait-il un autre choix ?

Et cette nuit-là, plusieurs semaines après leur retour de l'ouest, trois jours après qu'il avait été déchu de son titre, Sanzo avait quitté le temple et avait disparu.

Et Gokû était resté, essayant de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde et surtout pour Sanzo.

Tant pis s'il le haïssait, pourvu qu'il vive, qu'il rejette la souffrance et se reconstruise. Pourvu qu'il accepte de se reprendre et de continuer.

Peu importe que ce soit sans lui, pourvu qu'il entreprenne son difficile travail de reconstruction.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Et il s'était menti.

Il l'aimait trop pour toujours s'effacer.

Ces quelques mois passés sans lui avaient été les pires de sa vie. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi malheureux, même au sommet du mont Gogyo.

Alors il l'avait cherché partout. Et l'avait attendu.

_Guérir_

_Admettre qu'on a pas d'autre choix_

_Que cette attente triste à en rire_

Et maintenant, il avait retrouvé son soleil. Sale, abîmé, souillé par d'autres que lui, mais peu importe, c'était son soleil, à jamais.

Il s'agenouilla précautionneusement devant Sanzo assis sur le lit, tête basse. Ses mains trouvèrent seules le chemin de ce visage adoré, dont il avait tracé les traits aimés tant de fois dans son esprit.

Elles l'encadrèrent avec douceur, comme s'il allait s'effacer et disparaître. Comme si elles n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elles le touchaient réellement.

Il releva le visage blanc jusqu'à croiser les yeux d'améthyste et captura leur regard mort.

« -Je ne t'ai pas menti, Sanzo. Je serai là pour toi, toujours. Mais je me suis trompé en te disant que je patienterai et que je ne te demanderai rien. Je ne peux plus. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit ces choses terribles, parce que je n'en pouvais plus de ne rien te demander. Parce que je veux avoir un lien avec toi, te donner et recevoir. Je ne peux plus me contenter d'être à tes côtés, je veux être avec toi. »

Sanzo sembla frémir sous ses paroles et il lui sembla voir quelque chose de tremblant vaciller dans les yeux vides. Il lui sembla que le violet morne du regard se faisait légèrement plus lumineux.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les joues blanches et le long des épaules pour le rapprocher doucement de lui. Sanzo n'opposa aucune résistance.

Il eut seulement un long frisson et un tressaillement, et ses paupières battirent à plusieurs reprises avant que son regard ne se fixe d'un air étonné sur lui, comme une personne qui s'éveille d'une longue nuit.

Gokû sentit son cœur s'élargir d'allégresse en constatant que son soleil le regardait. Il le regardait. Ses yeux d'améthyste avaient retrouvé leur intelligence et leur conscience du monde extérieur.

_Guérir existe en toi_

Lentement, il avança son propre visage vers celui de Sanzo, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Jusqu'au bout, il eut peur d'être à nouveau repoussé, comme ce jour où il était revenu à la vie dans la grange.

Mais Sanzo n'esquissa aucun geste de défense.

Alors, il pressa sa bouche, soudain affamée, contre les lèvres froides et tremblantes. Avidement, il les écarta de la pointe de sa langue pour s'engouffrer enfin dans cette bouche chaude et douce, si longuement convoitée.

Sanzo trembla violemment sous le baiser de Gokû. Il sentait son être se réveiller d'un long et pénible cauchemar, et ce retour à la vie était douloureux. Un peu comme lorsque le sang revient dans un membre gelé et le brûle férocement pour en chasser la glace.

Il ferma lentement les yeux sur la pensée étonnée que jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un baiser de Gokû lui ferait un tel effet.

_Guérir,_

_Existe en toi _

- - - - -

Décidément, le Sanzo x Gokû évoque toujours en moi des sentiments tristes, mais je voulais finir Cœur de verre, ou du moins, lui faire un épilogue possible avec une fin moins triste. Euh, je ne suis pas du tout sûr que ce soit moins triste…

Enfin… Une petite rewiew quand même ?


End file.
